


Inner Demons and Other Irksome Entities: an account of the appearance and rise of the vigilante known as the Bound Beast

by a_real_nowhere_man



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, MC is tired but no one will let him sleep, Mentioned Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Superheroes, Supervillains, Unreliable Narrator, but only just a little bit, morally ambiguous main charachter, morally grey superheroes, superpowered vigilantism, wolf monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_real_nowhere_man/pseuds/a_real_nowhere_man
Summary: Sometimes inner demons are mental issues that you must struggle through like depression or anxiety. Other times they are a bit more literal. This is the story of Ethan Aconite  a 17 year old dealing with his own inner demons including the ten foot tall nigh unstoppable wolf monster living in his head. in a world where superheroes and villains are a bit too real for some peoples liking.Sorry I'm not that great at summariesthis is my first work on this platform and I would love feedback.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more of a teaser than anything else. The other chapters will hopefully be consistently much longer. This chapter is mostly to give an idea of the world this is taking place in. As well as introduce a scene that will be fairly relevant later on.

The video low quality, a shaky frame with grainy footage. But one thing was clear the beast was unstoppable. The footage came from the end of the fight some brave soul had gotten close enough to get a clear image. The beast was battling indomitable. Though battling was a bit of a stretch. However none of the gathered individuals in the room wanted to think about the fact that indomitable, one of the world's strongest heroes. Had just been curb stomped by a creature no one had ever seen before.

There was no good footage of the beast. Any camera that might have gotten a good picture had been destroyed. And the aura of fear it seemed to produce resulted in wildly varying accounts of its appearance. But the general consensus was that it was vaguely canine, At least ten feet tall, And semi quadrupedal. Beyond that the details started getting fuzzier.

"Alright" an agent holding a dossier addressed the room. "I'm sure you all know about the recent battle that occurred between the hero indomitable and the entity currently referred to as the beast. We will now begin the debriefing."

Indomitable stood his usually imposing figure slouched. Lingering exhaustion and pain from the battle earlier that day evident in his visage. "The day began normal, my patrol route was fairly calm and only a few incidents needed resolving. Then at about ten in the morning I received an alert on potential supervillain activity. I went to investigate, hoping it was just some vigilante who had gotten a decent costume." Indomitable trailed off, memories of the event finally catching up with him.  
____________

The day had been going well. There weren't any major incidents, and he felt he could look forward to a slow day. That's when the alert came through. Potential meta-human crime in process in one of the city's two industrial districts.

It took only two minutes to arrive on the scene but the updates he was receiving were not comforting in the slightest. Though the signal was garbled. He could make out reports of a monster attacking one of Vulcan industrial’s steelworks.

Things sounded bad but only once he arrived on the scene did he realize how much damage the creature could do. The area was torn apart as though a massive blade had come from the sky and carved a path to the aforementioned foundry. The foundry itself looked as though it had been hit by an artillery piece. And a river of molten metal sluggishly flowed from the gaping hole.

He swiftly entered the building, and his eyes were drawn to the creature tearing the building apart. But, although he could not tear his eyes away. At the same time he could barely make out it's discerning features. All he could make out of it’s form was it's massive almost canine shape. It's dense spiky black fur, and it's glowing red eyes. Almost like a pair of glowing coals drawing in all of his attention. And also filling him with an unreasonable aching dread. As though he were a mouse staring down a hungry lion.

"Creature if you can understand me surrender and Identify yourself." Indomitable declared loudly. Hoping his bravado would mask the fear consuming his mind.

"No." simple though the response was, the strange growling voice was deeply unsettling, setting him on edge.

Hoping he could avoid conflict, Indomitable moved into a combat stance. While declaring with all the authority he could muster. "Monster surrender now. Or I will be forced to use my authority as an enforcer of the law, and forcefully apprehend you for the crimes you have committed.”

The creature remained silent for a few moments, taking on an exaggerated almost cartoonish posture of contemplation. Before finally staring indomitable right in the eye, And declaring in a bone chilling drawl. "No, I don't think I will." And with that it launched itself into him taking him by surprise and knocking the wind out of him.

The fight itself passed in a blur a maelstrom of pain and violence. He couldn't focus enough to assign words to the actions of himself or his foe. As all of his attention was focused on remaining standing, and attempting counter attacks against the beast. His armor crumpled it's internal components breaking under the strain. Leaving him only his superhuman strength to defend himself. And as the battle continued. He realized that the strength that had allowed him to lift an entire cargo ship with ease was not nearly enough to contend with his current opponent.

As the battle dragged on, time passed in a blur. Only after the battle did he learn that it had lasted over an hour. Finally the creature seemed to grow bored and left. Indomitable moved to pursue before collapsing, as the Adrenalin that had been holding him up wore off. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was the beast's head in profile. It was at that moment he realized that throughout the entire fight the creature had been muzzled.

__________________

At the same time that the meeting about how to deal with this new presumed supervillain was occurring. A young man by the name of Ethan Aconite was having an existential crisis.  
"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck. I really hope that was some sort of hallucination."

A quick check of the television revealed all the local news freaking out. They were all reporting on a mysterious monster engaging in combat with Indomitable, and winning. "Oh no what the fuck did I just do."

 **"What WE just did"** replied a voice in Ethan's head. **"Was make a first impression."**


	2. chapter one

*recording starts, the interrogation room is quiet before the detainee begins speaking.*

_"Greetings my name is Ethan aconite and this is my account of how my entire life fell apart."_

**_"Oh please it's wasn't that bad don't be such a fucking drama queen."_ **

_"Shut up fen, I'm telling this story not you."_

**_"Aw come on you're going to make it sound all serious, and what if you forget something."_ **

_"_ _Fine you can butt in if I forget something but otherwise, Shut."_

**_"Fine, fine I'll be quiet."_ **

_"Alright,*ahem*, now this is the story of how my life was changed irreversibly. Let's start on the day that started it all."_

My day started bad when my alarm clock decided it was high time for a vacation and failed to wake me up on time. And waking up in time for school is hard enough when everything goes well. The day only seemed to go downhill from there. 

School that day seemed washed out colors dulled as though painted over with grey. With not even a test or quiz to break the monotony. I feel like I should have more to say about it but I can barely remember what happened. The spot where the memory of school that day should have been was instead filled with chapters of the web-serial I had been reading at the time.

**_“We never finished that.”_ **

_“What?”_

**_“That story we never finished reading it.”_ **

_“How is that relevant.”_

**_“It was a good story. I want to know how it finishes.”_ **

_“Fine we’ll pick it up again now can we get back on topic.”_

**_“Yeah, okay.”_ **

Anyways the day was uneventful, spent drifting from class to class. With lunch spent tucked away in my preferred less visited corner. I didn’t really have any friends to spend lunch with. Not to say I had no friends but none of my friends went to the same high school as me. Effectively sentencing me to absolute solitude. At least I didn't have any enemies either. No one really paid attention to me anyways so high school was mostly a neutral for me.

By the time school let out I had lost all the energy I had scrounged up last night. And was ready to crash. Luckily for me it was Friday and there wasn’t much homework for the weekend. But before I headed home I went to drop by the library. I hoped they had a book I had put on hold. I can't quite remember which one it was.

And the whole day went down from there.

Now please keep in mind, I’m no idiot. Any time I planned on walking anywhere, especially if I'm walking there regularly. I always plan the route to avoid any areas prone to crime or supervillains. After all, even if Delta city isn’t the most crime ridden city in america. There is enough supervillain presence to merit caution. I always made sure to play it safe. Things are different _now_. But back then I tried to be ready for any potential disaster. After all, people are awfully fragile and too many supervillains act like murderous psychos. So I can be excused for acting a little bit paranoid.

**_“A little bit, please you were jumping at shadows.”_ **

_“Fen please, allow me a little dignity. I want to be able to pretend I wasn't a loser.”_

**_“But the angry lady in the suit said this was supposed to be factual. And I don't want to see what happens if you piss her off.”_ **

_“Can we get on with this? We've barely even started recounting the story. And I don't want to get hung up over semantics.”_

**_“Fine, fine lets get on with it.”_ **

Anyways back on topic, like I said I was on my way to visit the central library downtown. Unfortunately for me a certain supervillain calling himself Vanish had decided my usual route was the perfect path for an escape route. What this meant for me is that when that ninja ass fuck, realized he couldn’t escape Momentum, especially on foot, I was perfectly placed to take hostage.

Now to paint a picture of the scene. You’ve got me five eight brown haired not much to look at. My face was a mess of acne and wispy facial hair.Then of course we have the real players in this situation. 

I think Vanish considered himself an assassin. I don’t know if he ever managed to actually kill anyone. The man was gaudy as all hell. Dressed up in the frankensteinian lovechild of tactical gear and a ninja costume. The only smart choice he made in dressing himself. Was the fact that his costume was covered in pockets. Each loaded with a tactically advantageous gadget. Even all of his weapons were modified in some way. It was a little bit ridiculous.

Momentum on the other hand, he was a hero. Heck I don’t need to tell you that. The man gets as much name recognition as Indomitable. But unlike all of those stereotypes that superhero comics produced. The man didn’t have a stitch of spandex in any part of his uniform. I’m fairly sure that hasn’t changed but I haven’t talked to him recently.

**_“Plus the few conversations we did have with him weren’t exactly the most, cordial.”_ **

_“Well with the circumstances surrounding those his unfriendliness is to be expected.”_

**_“I suppose so.”_ **

_“Anyways.”_

The other big difference was that Momentum for all his gaudy red and blue armor, and corny friendly persona, had killed before. I’m sure that anyone listening remembers. After all, the news was raising a fuss over it for weeks. I met him once, and asked him about why he killed The Ripper. What he told me gave me a respect for him that has held to this day. His exact words were “if you kill a killer the number of killers stays the same. But trite sayings don’t mean much. When you just saw a man preparing to rape, and kill a room full of children on national television.

_**“Earth to Ethan your getting off topic”** _

_“Oh right thanks Fen, where was I before I went on that tangent.”_

**_“Momentum showed up and was about to give wannabe ninja a beating.”_ **

_“Right okay.”_

So there I was, a knife at my throat. Being used to hold one of the strongest heroes in the country at bay. Needless to say my day was not going well. Now I’m sure I don't have to explain the mechanics of a hostage situation to you. Villain, criminal, or, other takes a prisoner that their opponent can't risk being hurt. And attempts to negotiate their way to escape. Fortunately for me Momentum is competent enough. _(“Read not egotistical enough”)_ Not to risk my safety by doing something stupid. So where some heroes _(“Overclock”),_ would have just tried to take Vanish out before he could hurt me and hope for the best. Momentum took the time to try and negotiate my release. Unfortunately for both him and me Vanish is an idiot and took that as a sign of weakness. Which means he felt confident enough to try and kill momentum. Unfortunately for me his method of choice was to stab him through me with a telescoping blade. Not pleasant. And also not particularly smart since the blade didn’t even scratch Momentum. Though it did have quite an effect on myself.

Now everyone will tell you the first time that the beast appeared was his fight with Indomitable. But that isn’t quite correct, that was just his first full manifestation. The first ever manifestation occurred in the moment Vanish’s blade passed through my heart. There wasn’t really any visible change that I can recall. But luckily there was enough effect to prevent any damage to my vital organs. The real change was occurring within my brain but I wouldn't learn about that for another two days.

Momentum’s reaction to my injury was instantaneous. He sprang forward knocking down Vanish and then propped me up against a nearby wall so that I would not be dragged into the fighting. Brief though the fight was it was instantly clear which of the combatants was more skilled. As even while barely accelerating himself. Momentum claimed victory in a matter of seconds. Subduing and restraining Vanish with the kind of ease that comes only with years of practice.

**_“Yeah, we get it, the man has skills. You don’t need to wax poetic about it.”_ **

_“What does that mean.”_

**_“This place is cramped and I'm bored. And if you spend two hours talking about how great momentum is. That means I’m stuck here two hours longer than necessary.”_ **

_“You do realize I can still muzzle you right, I never lost that ability.”_

**_“Yeah, yeah, but can we please get back on track.”_ **

_“Please. Now lets see where were we, right Momentum had just taken down Vanish.”_

And let me tell you the man was not happy. He kept screaming about how Momentum would ‘rue the day their paths crossed’, and that he would ‘have his revenge’. All that cliched bullshit. Eventually it got so annoying that Momentum just knocked him out so he would stop talking.

After that debacle the rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur. I remember watching Momentum call an ambulance for me. And then flashes of the ride to the hospital, the pain had made me kind of out of it. Beyond that all I can remember is the doctors commenting about how lucky I was to still be alive. As well as how strangely quick my body was repairing itself. They decided that if an overnight stay at the hospital didn’t turn up any problems I could be cleared to go home the next morning. Since over the course of the ambulance ride. My injury had healed to the point where the stitches that had been applied were no longer necessary.

What no one knew at the time. Was that my little brush with death had awakened something within me. The meta human abilities which had lain dormant my entire life were no longer dormant.

**_“In two days I would fully wake to see the world with my own eyes for the first time. And with my waking the world would tremble ”_ **

_“And you call me a drama queen.”_

**_“Hush you it's called a flair for the dramatic.”_ **

_“Hypocrite.”_

**_“Do you really want to go there?”_ **

_“_ _Fine, fine.”_

Anyways all of that was as of yet unknown. And as I drifted off into sleep, on the stiff hospital bed, my only thought was joy that the day was finally over. And hope that the future would not be quite as bad. And it would be, though not quite as quickly as my young naive self would have hoped. Because after all what I didn't know was that my life was about to become very interesting. And as anyone who has lived through interesting times can tell you. That is not a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, and to anyone who bothers to read this I would love to hear constructive criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it. I would love to hear comments, and any constructive criticism so long as its not hurtful would be appreciated.


End file.
